1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tube connector and more specifically it relates to a split tube connector system for efficiently connecting separate tubular members together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Tubular members including masts, posts, rails, etc. have often been difficult and awkward to transport, store, and erect because of their length. Various attempts have been made to try and overcome this problem by separating the elongated tubular members into several components and then erecting them at site. However, the fastening systems used to secure the multiple components together to form a single elongated tubular member have often themselves been difficult or awkward to handle thus minimizing the potential benefit gained. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved split tube connector for efficiently connecting separate tubular members together.